Social Experiment
by Kessy Rods
Summary: SuperTwins Series #3: Claire decides Conner had too much time indoors, and takes him to a few adventures around Metropolis. Also, she really needs to teach him some social rules. # AU #
1. Social Planning

**Hey! This is my new story on my SuperTwins series. If you want to read the other ones, they're listed on my profile.**

 **Now, have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Social Planning**

That friday, Conner woke up with the sound of terrified screaming somewhere in the middle of the city. He got out of bed and went to the living room, noticing the oven was on, cooking something. But there was no one there. The window was open, and if he concentrated enough, he could hear the shouts for 'Superman' in the middle of the chaos.

Claire appeared right after him, looking concerned.

"Do you know what's happening?"

He shook his head.

"I just got up. The noise woke me."

Claire nodded and turned the TV on, going to the kitchen afterwards, to check on the pan. The newscast was showing exactly what they wanted to know, so Conner turned the volume up.

"A big fire is happening at the Metropolis Gallery downtown right now. The fire department just got there, and also Superman is on the site, taking the people out of the building. No one knows the origin of the fire, but there are theories that this wasn't an accident."

"That's unfortunate. I was hoping to take you there today." Claire said in the kitchen.

"What's in there?"

"It's a good place to buy stuff. It's not a big mall or something, but there's good stores and it's a nice place. And now it appears it's completely destroyed. That's really bad."

Conner didn't said anything, looking while the TV showed live images of the fire being put down, both by Superman and the firemen. In no time, the fire was completely extinguished, and people in the vicinity started clapping at the efforts. Superman gave them all a wave, and after talking briefly with the captain of the firemen, he flew away.

"Well, dad's coming back. And breakfast is ready, so come on." Claire turned down the volume on the TV and they both went to the kitchen.

As soon as they sat, Superman flew through the window, going to his room in a blur and appearing back right in the doorframe of the kitchen, in normal clothes.

"Everything alright, dad?" Claire asked while she put some jelly on her toast.

"Yes. But I think the fire was criminal." he said, sighing and sitting beside Conner.

"Why is that?" he asked, serving himself of some juice.

"There's marks around the place... A lot of signs. I told the captain where to look for it."

"It's a shame it was the Gallery. I was hoping to take Conner there today."

Clark nodded in understanding.

"You can take him to the mall."

"Yes, I thought about taking him there tomorrow, but I guess I'll change my plans."

He laughed.

"Well, today is as good as tomorrow. Also, Batman called a meeting at night with the League, to talk about the boys." he said, looking at Conner. "I probably won't be home for dinner, so you may as well eat something there. Have a little fun together."

"That could work." Claire hummed, seemingly making plans on her mind already.

"He made a decision?" Conner asked Clark, shyly.

"I think so. He didn't told us what it was, but if he called a League meeting, it certainly needs a little more from the League." he said.

Conner bit his lip. Clark noticed his anxiousness.

"Why you're nervous?" he asked.

"I just..." Conner sighed. "I just don't want them to be in trouble for this. They saved me."

The smile on Clark's lips came easily, and he put one arm in Conner's shoulder before answering.

"I know. I'll make sure to remind everyone of this later." he promised.

Conner nodded, knowing his father would do exactly that, and maybe some more.

"Well, either way, I still have school to go to." Claire said with a pout. "But when I come back, you and I," she pointed to her twin. "are going to get out of here and have a little Friday-night fun, ok?"

Conner smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Great! It's settled, then."

She went about cleaning the kitchen while Conner and Clark finished their plates, and after that, she ran to her room to finish getting ready.

"So, what do you plan on doing today?" Clark asked while they walked together through the hallway to their bedrooms.

Conner shrugged.

"Claire said she wants me to dig into some social skills, since we're going out today. Maybe I'll do that."

"Sounds like a plan." he smiled. "But I think you'll do it just fine."

Conner smiled. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome."

He then was left in his room, while Clark went to change his clothes so he could go to work. Claire passed by his room and waved him goodbye, remembering him about the social tips she wanted him to look for. She would always do that, in the past two days. Before going to school, she would give him something to read or look for, something about social behaviour, things that Cadmus didn't taught him; and then, when she was home from school, they would discuss it and she would explain everything he didn't quite understood. It was nice, even though he spent most of his time alone.

Well, he could at least look forward to this afternoon, since it was friday, and apparently, according to Claire, friday was a day to get out of the house and have some fun.

He was looking forward to that.

* * *

 **I'm not sure how many chapters I'll make for this, but we'll see. I intend for this to be a little funny so... If you want to see some social awkwardness with Conner, and have some prompts, feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do. ;)**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	2. Basic Social Behaviour 101

**AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but real life dragged me down for awhile. Anyway, here's the chapter. It's very small, but I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Basic Social Behaviour 101**

Claire thought it would be nice to take Conner to the park instead of the mall that night. She figured they would have the whole Saturday for that, at least until late afternoon... Also, it was nice bringing Conner to see a little green, and on Friday nights, the Metropolis main park was always full of people and things to do. She tought it would be a nice thing to bring him to see people besides her and their father.

She hadn't meant to laugh at him. Really. But it was just _so funny_ when Conner looked like that: completely lost, without having any idea of what to do.

"I still don't get why you're laughing." he said, his pout a little too cute for her to handle.

"You're just so adorable."

His pout increased, and she stopped laughing to actually explain it to him.

"Ok, ok." she cleared her throat. "Conner... When someone says 'what's up?', they actually mean 'how you're doing', and things similar to that. It's not literally a question."

The thing was, a few friends of Claire from school were in the park, and once she introduced Conner to them, one of the boys had greeted Conner with a nice 'what's up'; to which Conner promptly answered with: 'hm, there's a few clouds, but not much more.'

Her friends had thought Conner was hilarious, and left after that. Claire couldn't help laugh at Conner's bewildered expression, but she noticed now that she had a lot to teach him about social interactions. Starting with a few key expressions, maybe.

He frowned to her explanation.

"It's a slang." she said.

He sighed. "Ok. I guess I made a fool of myself, then?"

"I don't think so. The boys seem to think it was a joke." she shrugged. "No big deal."

They walked a little in silence for a while, until Claire talked again.

"I should probably teach you a few things about slangs and social behaviour, though. Somethings we only learn with practice, and this is the perfect time to practice. What do you think?"

Conner smiled, following his sister until a bench near a big tree, and they both sat and talked about a lot of things people are used to do that Conner had no idea about. He had thought he was fairly good after his readings, but that was obviously not the case.

At least, he thought happily, he had a very good teacher.

~.~

By the end of their little outing, Conner was more or less careful with slangs and expressions, and it made Claire think she probably could use a little marathon with teenage movies with him. That would probably teach him a lot.

By the time they made it home, their dad was home after his patrol around Metropolis, waiting for them in the living room.

"How was the mall?" he asked with a smile.

"We went to the park." Claire answered. "Bought him two t-shirts and a jeans in the South Gallery, and then we got back."

"She tought it would be better if we go to the mall tomorrow." Conner said.

"Maybe she's right. But you have to come with me tomorrow."

Conner frowned, and Claire said what was on his mind.

"Where?"

Clark sighed and look straight to Conner, his eyes a little tired, but with something warm in them when their eyes met.

"Batman made a decision about the partners' thing with Cadmus. We're supposed to tell you that tomorrow."

Something inside Conner got bubbly, and he felt Claire's hand on his shoulder at the almost same time.

"Don't be nervous. Everything will be alright." she smiled, and he smiled back.

Apparently he could always count on her to translate new and strange feelings.

"Claire's right." Clark said. "And I'll be there with you the whole time."

He smiled for him too.

"Thanks, dad."

Clark's eyes sparkled. "You're welcome."

"You're going too, Claire?"

His sister bit her lip, looking completely nervous and not like her at all for a second, and then smiled to him.

"No, thanks. I'll pass that."

And then she went to her room, looking rather distressed, and left Conner really confused.

"Did I said something wrong?" he asked out loud, hoping Clark would answer.

He sighed.

"Claire is... complicated about the hero business." he answered sadly. "But maybe you should ask her why is that."

Conner frowned. "The League knows about her?"

"Only Batman and Wonder Woman. They are my oldest friends, and the closest ones too. They're Claire's godfather and godmother, too. Despite the fact that when I met them, Claire was six." he smiled. "She conquered their hearts right away, though."

"Even Batman's?" Conner was surprised, but then again, Claire had a personality that couldn't be ignored.

"Even Batman's." Clark nodded, and then sighed. "I have to go check somethings with him, speaking of it. I should be back in a couple of hours."

"Sure."

They said their goodbyes and Conner decided to have a little heart to heart with his sister, whom he could hear nervously pacing in her bedroom, and being nervous was not Claire's normal behaviour. And he needed to understand why.

* * *

 _ **Not even I was expecting to end this chapter here, but oh well.**_

 _ **Kudos for**_ **Bakkughan _for the 'what's up' idea. I had to put it here. lol_**

 ** _This isn't over yet, but I'll alternate posts here with the next story on this series, which will be up this weekend (hopefully). :)_**


	3. Social Fears

**Chapter 3 - Social Fears**

Conner knocked twice on Claire's door, waiting for her answer before going in. Since he was paying attention, he heard her stop pacing, and then sighing, probably figuring out he wasn't going to let go.

She opened the door and step aside so he could get in, and then closed it behind them.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and sat on her bed. Conner decided to sit on the chair in front of her desk, pushing it til he was looking straight at Claire.

"It doesn't look so." he said after her confirmation. "Did I said something wrong?"

"No! No, not at all." she was quick to answer. "It's just... complicated."

She seemed really disturbed and he didn't know how to tell her that she could trust him, with anything. Just like she was his safe haven for almost everything since he came live with them three days ago, he wanted to be the same for her.

Even with so little time, he had a profound and meaningful bond with her, that much he knew.

"You can talk to me, you know." he decided. "I may be new to this world, but... I want to help you. Just like you've been helping me."

She looked at him with wide eyes for a second, and then smiled largely, patting the place in the bed beside her, and he took it as an invitation, sitting there.

"I always wanted to be a hero, when I was a kid. Seeing dad flying all around, in his big red cape... For me, there wasn't nothing better than that. And then I tried saving someone."

She grew quiet for awhile, and Conner decided to stay quiet too. Claire put her head to rest on his shoulder, and they only breathed silently for a few minutes, while Claire organized her toughts.

"There was a fire on a building next to our old apartment, when I was eight. Dad was out in a League meeting, and I barely had any powers, just was a little stronger than most. There was a little girl, my age I guess... She was screaming, terrified, and she was on the fifth floor. The firemen could reach her, but I tought I _could_ , since I was a little more durable, so I ran into the building, through the stairs full of flames, and then reached the girl."

She took another pause, and Conner stayed quiet. He could hear her heart racing, a little nervous, and her breathing was erratic.

"The girl was terrified, but I convinced her to come with me. I tried to protect her from the flames, and I managed to get into the first floor with her before something happened. A burning wall fell on us, on the girl... And I couldn't lift it. The firemen got there, and dad right after, but by then she was severely burned. When the paramedics took the girl, dad turned to me, and when he noticed it was me he almost had a heart attack right then. I think the only reason he composed himself in that moment was because I couldn't stop crying."

She sighed, stretching her muscles and laying down on the bed, and Conner turned so he could keep looking at her as she finished the story.

"That's when I knew I couldn't be a hero. It wasn't for me."

"But it wasn't your fault. You were a child."

"Dad told me that, too." she smiled. "The girl was okay a few weeks later, it's not by guilt I don't want to be superhero. I want to help people, but in other ways."

She got up and look him straight in the eyes.

"I'm studying to go to med school. I want to be a doctor, and help people with their problems. With my powers, I can see things that even machines can't."

"I'm not sure I get why you don't want to be out there like your father."

She smiled, then.

"No one does. But you don't have to. Just... The kind of heroes you guys are... I can't be that."

Conner still didn't understand Claire's reasoning, but he decided to talk more about it after. For now, it was enough.

"That's why I'm going to school in July," she laughed a little. "We're having a little summer course for extra credits."

He smiled for her.

"I'm not sure I understand your reasons, but... I'm sure you be a hero no matter what you do."

She hugged him.

"Thanks, Con."

"You're welcome."

~.~

"I don't know if I can do this." Conner admitted, a little nervously.

It was Saturday, and Clark and Claire took him to the mall to buy the things he still needed in his room... and on his wardrobe. Later he would go with Clark to some place where Batman had called all the other heroes and the sidekicks: Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash to tell them the 'sentence' after the events on Cadmus.

Honestly, Conner was more inclined to accept Batman's scolding than to face the crowd he was seeing right now.

"Of course you can!" Claire encouraged. "Remember your lessons?"

He did, but the little things he and Claire had discussed about social behaviour the day before, suddenly didn't seemed enough.

"You gonna be fine, Conner." Clark said, smiling. "And we're right here."

"Come on, we don't have much time." Claire said, in between them, pushing them forward as she walked.

Clark laughed.

"Sweetie, we have 'til four!"

"It's not much!" she complained, which only made Clark laugh harder.

Conner decided that it was okay if he made a fool of himself, then. At least he was with his family.

With that in mind, he followed Claire through the mall, getting in and out of stores, in and out of clothes, without knowing for sure why he needed _so many things_ , but it was making Claire extremely happy, so he endured.

In the end of the day, with his new clothes and things for his room, he was very happy that Claire insisted on this shopping day. Even if he had made a lot of social mistakes and embarrassed himself in more than one occasion, living like a normal person was getting easier and better each day.

* * *

 **Last chapter here for now. New story in the series coming very soon, with the Team getting finally involved! See you there? I hope so. :)**


	4. Part 4!

**Hello!**

 **The 4th part of the series is up!**

 **It's called " _The Team_** **" and it can be found on my profile.**

 **I hope to see you there! xo**


End file.
